1x19 The Perfect Sunset
by Magnus McKay
Summary: A continuation of the Firefly saga. Episode nineteen of Firefly season one. Please read the note at the beginning of the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story can be read in its original format in script form at ****_Virtual Firefly _****(that is if the new website is up and running properly). I started turning these into little ficlets to practice my writing and because I was bored. I didn't write any of the dialogue I just set the scene, that was already there for me. Please, PLEASE google the site and read the original versions because they are AMAZING! These stories are the continuation of the series as if Fox (I spit on them) had never cut short the show! So enjoy as the crew keeps flying!**

**Here's how it could have been...**

* * *

Firefly  
1x19  
The Perfect Sunset

_Space: Vistas_  
Vistas is a large Saturn-like Gas Giant, surrounded by dozens of small pockmarked moons and a huge system of rings. This halo of rings is composed of icy debris on a river-like torrent around its celestial mother.

The rings are home to more that just moons though, it's also home to The Carousel, a large, run-down space station which rests at the inner edge of the planetary rings.

It looks like three giant wagon wheels stacked one on the other with a large central hub. Each of its many spokes lead to an airlock where ships dock to it, hanging off them like leeches. The Carousel can accommodate around four dozen ships and about half that number are currently docked there, some larger ships actually tethered by lines rather than attached directly to one of the airlocks.

Among these ships of varying size and verity, is the cargo and transport ship Serenity, which is pretty much the average size and appearance of many of the ships that dock her. She's docked on the 'space' side of the lowest level of the station, her neck craning over the airlock.

* * *

_The Carousel: The Hub  
_The Hub is a massive, chaotic market place the size of a football field. It seems that everything you could ever want to buy, and possibly not want to buy, can be found here. For the right price that is.

Illegal arms, small vehicles, livestock, even slaves are bought, sold and auctioned to the masses from this one space. There are several large entrances that line the Hub, each of which leads down one of the spokes of the lowest level.

Mal and Inara are taking a leisurely stroll through the Carousel's crowds, walking at the only pace you can go in the crush. They are constantly jostled, but Inara cuts a swathe by her presence alone, people turning and staring at her. They are looking for someone, scanning the crowd intently.

"You see him?" Mal asks her.

"In this crowd? Jayne doesn't exactly stand out…" Inara says with a smirk.

They continue on their way a little, when beside them a merchant decides at this moment to start yelling. He reveals his goods, which turn out to be several cages of chickens, which immediately start making a god awful racket.

"Fighting cocks! Getcher fighting cocks right here!" he yells, practically right down Mal's ear.

Inara pauses as a rooster escapes one of the broken cages, and runs out in front of them in a puff of feathers. She watches it as it dashes through the crowd, causing havoc at the next stall.

"You want one? Could get it for you as a going away present. Which reminds me… when are you going away? Thought you were gettin' off on New Melbourne. Been there and gone and it seems you're still on my boat." Mal says as they carry on.

"As I told you, Captain, I thought they would have a place for me on New Melbourne. I've spoken to the Guild Council and they assure me they'll send me a wave as soon -"

"You just let me know when you want off. Got a place on Serenity til then. 'Course, I wish you'd tell the crew."

"I'll tell them when-"

"When the time is right. Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't tell 'em soon, I will!"

"Mal, I'd appreciate if you'd allow-" Inara trails off, Mal is clearly no longer listening to her, and she can see why.

Not far away, taking up quite a large amount of floor space, is a slave auction. A large forlorn looking man stands bound in chains beside the Auctioneer. His eyes are turned to the ground as the Auctioneer begins to pace around him.

"Good teeth, strong back!" the Auctioneer shouts.

Inara touches Mal's arm gently, indicating that they should move on. Mal nods, but gives a backward look over his shoulder, his jaw tight with anger and his eyes full of disgust for the price of a human life.

"Mal! Malcolm Reynolds? Captain!" yells a voice from the crowd.

Mal frowns, turning to look for the person yelling his name. It's a man known to Mal as Parker, early forties, quite handsome, Mediterranean looking and dressed in expensive looking clothing. He rushes up to Mal, a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

"Thought I saw your bird on my way in!" Parker says, shaking hands with Mal warmly.

"Parker. Great to see you. You run across Jayne?" Mal asks, looking round.

"Jayne? That big bastard's still runnin' with you? Figured he'd've crossed you and wound up in a shallow grave by now!"

"You and me both."

"Hey, I heard a rumour you've got a preacher you use for a distraction? Folks're calling your crew the Alter Boys. That ain't true, is it?"

"So you look like you done okay for yourself."

"Leaving Badger, hookin' up with the Holden Boys… one of the best decisions I ever made! You're not still with his highness, are you?"

"Did a few jobs for Bernoulli, but we're runnin' mostly independent these days."

"You want, I can put in a good word for you with Mingo and Fanty."

"Heard good things about those two. Also heard they're a little… unusual."

"Better'n Badger, anyway. They may go on too much, but they don't make you bow and scrape like that weasel, demanding respect. Acts like he's the king of Londinium."

"The queen, more like," they both laugh loudly, "Want that kind of trouble, I'd just get me a whor-" Mal cuts himself off.

He's just realized that Inara is still stood beside him, her arms crossed still waiting patiently to be introduced to Parker. She seems to have ignored his derogatory words, and smiles at him with slightly pursed lips.

"Parker, this is Inara. Inara, Parker." Mal says with an awkward smile.

Parker bows to her in a way that looks comical, but still shows his deep respect for her. Inara's smile brightens a little as he takes her hand and gently grazes his lips against it. She's not used to one of Mal's friends to be so gracious.

"Very nice to meet you. So, you and Mal are old friends?" Inara asks.

"Used to run together a lot when we worked for Badger," he says then looks back to Mal, "Zoe cut Wash loose yet?"

"Smile everyone!" comes a happy yell from behind them.

Kaylee is standing up in the passenger seat of a shiny new Hover-Mule. Jayne is behind the wheel, driving it one handed the other hand hanging lazily over the side. Kaylee's holding up a Capture device, which she points at them, taking a picture. Behind her there are a few large packages and a pile of shiny new parts strapped to the back.

Parker and Mal approach the Hover-Mule, casting an admiring look over the lines and getting a good look at the underneath, the downdraft causing their hair to ripple. Kaylee jumps down and joins Inara.

"Pretty cunning, huh?" Jayne says with a grin.

Mal can't take his eyes off the mule and Parker whistles in appreciation. With the girls it's pretty much the same reaction over the capture, which while simple, is rather elegant in design.

"Took the last of my Lassiter money, but I think it was worth it!" Kaylee says with a grin.

Inara nods and takes the capture when Kaylee offers it to her, studying it closely. Mal and Parker are now circling the mule, taking in every angle as if it's a high performance sports car. Jayne pulls out a small pouch which jingles with loose change.

"Even got us some change, Captain. Discount." he says, throwing the pouch to Mal.

"On account of your intimidating manner?" Mal asks with a smile.

"Nah. Seller heard we's the crew done in Niska. Seems Niska bein' dead's been good for business for more'n a few."

"Adelai Niska?" Parker exclaims, snapping his head up.

"Word's spreadin' this quick?" Mal asks Jayne with a frown.

"Sure," Jayne smiles slyly, "Well… I told 'im."

Inara points the capture in her hands at Mal and he strikes a mock-heroic pose in front of the mule, smiling like a maniac. As if in response to the click of the capture a loud claxon blares through the Hub's level, making Kaylee jump and a frown to rapidly appear on Jayne's face.

"What the-" Mal says looking round for the cause of the sudden alarm. Jayne just puts his hand to his gun.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge  
_Wash is in his usual position in the pilots seat, perched on the edge of it, his eyes slightly wide. Zoe is stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Both are looking out of Serenity's front window, neither of them are looking particularly happy about what they can see. Wash hit's a series of buttons on the console, his eyes not leaving the window once.

"Mal!" he calls into the comm.

"What's going on?" Mal replies over the comm, his voice crackling with static.

"Um… you better get back here."

"Now." Zoe adds firmly.

* * *

_The Carousel: The Hub_  
The claxon has made the crowd panic, stopping what they're doing. It's like the whole place has taken a deep inhale of breath, and it holding it fit to burst. Wild eyes look out from the crowd, some fearful, others confused.

"What's going on?" Mal yells into his comm.

"Um… you better get-" but Wash's reply is cut off by a loudspeaker booming over the Hub.

"ALLIANCE RAID!"

Like a bomb going off, the whole Hub erupts with sound and movement. The big breath everyone was holding is expelled as everyone scatters. People are running in every direction, grabbing their goods and some not grabbing just their own.

Mal rushes forward, grabbing Inara by the arm much more roughly than he intended and pulls her towards the mule, helping her into the passenger seat. With a look to Jayne, he indicates he should get in the back.

"Come on, Mal!" Jayne yells in a whiny voice.

"Captain!" comes Kaylee's yell from behind them.

Both Mal and Jayne stop their argument, turning towards her strangled yell. She's a few yards away, a scared look on her face, hands outstretched. She's being pushed away from the rest of the group by the throng of people trying to get back to their own ships.

* * *

_The Carousel  
_The outside of the Carousel is almost as chaotic as the inside. The Alliance patrol ships are blocking the outlaw ships that are trying to escape. Behind the patrol boats are larger alliance gunships which are firing disabling shots at some of those unfortunate enough to be still docked to the space station. One of the smaller troop transport ships has already docked with the Carousel and two more are in quick succession.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash taps the comm impatiently with his forefinger and looks up at Zoe, shaking his head. Zoe frowns and looks back out of the window at the Alliance ships. They're humped, but she would never admit it.

"They'll be here." she replies, squeezing her husbands shoulder in reassurance.

Wash doesn't seem all that convinced by her tone, and his fingers twitch towards the yoke.

* * *

_The Carousel: The Hub_  
Mal tries to take a few steps forward towards Kaylee, but he's rebuffed by the panic stricken crowd. Jayne jumps off the mule to follow him, pushing and shoving his way through, not really minding what part of the body he makes contact with as long as he can get through.

"Kaylee!" Mal yells, beginning to shove people out of the way.

Kaylee's knocked down by some big brute in the crowd, and she disappears from sight. People are dropping their goods, escaping on mules, horses, anything they can get their hands on. It's a death trap for anyone unlucky enough to fall to the floor.

Some of the slaves have also managed to fight their way free and are just adding to the chaos as they fight with their owners. Kaylee is back on her feet now, but she's still getting pulled away by the crowd.

"Captain! Jayne!" Kaylee yells in utter fear, throwing her hands out to reach them.

Jayne has had enough now and starts punching his way over to Kaylee, smashing the faces of many an idiot who gets in his way. A fighting cock comes from nowhere and flaps at him, making him jump back in surprise.

"Gorramn chicken!" Jayne yells, regaining his calm.

In the rush, Mal looses sight of Kaylee for a second time. He frantically watches the crowd, looking for any hint of her, his eyes darting from one face to another.

"Kaylee!" Mal yells, desperately scanning the crowd.

Parker bursts out of the crowd hand-in-hand with a slightly battered looking Kaylee in tow. He looks barely ruffled by his experience, and he actually gives Mal a cheery smile.

"Lose something?" he yells over the noise of the crowd.

He pushes Kaylee into Mal's open arms, who gives a sigh of relief. He swings her up and into the mule beside Inara then goes to climb into the driving seat.

"Mal!" Jayne yells, drawing his gun.

He points towards one of the entrances which people are now running from. Mal's face darkens, his jaw clenching. Alliance soldiers are diving into the fray, battling with some of the merchants who are putting up a fight, beating down any who try to force their way past them.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash is sat alone on the bridge now, flipping switches and hitting buttons on the console. Serenity gives a low hum as she comes back online, her engines making the bridge quiver slightly

"Any time, Captain, any time…" he mutters impatiently, tapping his fingers on the yoke.

* * *

_The Carousel: The Hub_  
Mal swings into the driver's seat of the mule. Jayne is sat behind him staring nervously at the Alliance soldiers which seem to be having trouble with their current opponents. It won't be too long until they break through.

"Mal! Can you fit one more?" Parker asks a pleading look on his face.

He looks desperately between the Alliance soldiers and Mal, fear beginning to creep onto his handsome features. Mal seemed to be battling with emotion. Four people, not to mention all the equipment.

"Mal, he'll slow us down…" Jayne whispers into Mal's ear, voicing Mal's thoughts.

"Captain!" Kaylee yells, looking to Parker reproachfully.

Mal looks over his shoulder at the two of them, then looks back to Parker, a deep frown on his face.

* * *

_The Carousel_  
The raid continues at full force. A few of the ships have managed to disengage from the Carousel. However the Alliance patrol boats and some of the gunships are pursuing them, cutting off their escape into the black. A gunship swoops down at Serenity, targeting one of the engine pods with its guns, trying to disable her before she can make a break for it.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash looks up from the controls sharply to see the gunship gaining on Serenity. His eyes grow wide, a look of 'game over' clearly on his face.

"_Monkey faeces!_" Wash exclaims.

Before he can even think about doing something to stop the attack, the gunship explodes in a ball of red flame, debris flying in every direction. An outlaw ship fitted with guns jets over them still firing.

"Close one." mutters Books voice from behind the pilot.

He's joined Wash in the bridge, taking up Zoe's position behind the pilots seat. Wash barely glances at him, his eyes drawn towards the scene unfolding out of the window ahead of them.

"Think we're outta close ones, Shepherd. Could probably use a miracle or two right about now." Wash replies with a grimace.

* * *

_The Carousel: Hallway_  
The large hallway back down one of the spokes of the space station is a pretty grim looking place with corrugated metal walls and pipe work trailing the walls and ceiling. It's built for practicality, not aesthetics.

It's down this hallway that Mal steers the overloaded Hover-Mule and its five passengers plus luggage. It's straining under the weight, hovering closer to the ground than it should, but it's still going at quite a pace.

Parker is sat high up in the pile of equipment facing forward, breathing hard. Jayne keeps looking over his shoulder at the stretch of hallway behind them for any signs of the Alliance, his gun poised to fire.

"Down!" he yells to Parker, who squeezes himself down as low as he can.

Alliance soldiers are visible in the distance, advancing at a run. Jayne fires his gun, more out of utter frustration at the situation than because he has an aim. The Alliance soldiers return his fire with little success themselves their shots falling wide.

"Go faster with four…" Jayne grunts trying to get a clean shot.

The airlock is at the end of the long hallway, Serenity's airlock ramp opens into the room. Zoe is stood on the ramp as it descends, holding her gun and looking down the hallway waiting for the mule.

Behind the fleeing mule are a dozen Alliance soldiers who are slowly gaining on them, even though they have to sprint to keep up with the mule. Zoe calmly raises her gun and lines up a shot. By the looks of it, she's aiming right for the mule and as it enters the airlock, Mal looks at her in shock.

She ignores him and fires once the mule is past, hitting one of the larger pipes on the hallway siding. The Alliance soldiers are caught in an explosion of red hot steam and they scream in pain, backing away and shielding their faces.

"Hurry sir!" Zoe yells, making her way back inside the ship.

Mal seems intent to carry on up the ramp at the current speed and Jayne panics as he sees the back wall approaching them quickly.

"Slow down! You'll scratch it!" he yells.

However, Mal gets to the bottom of the ramp and slams on the brakes. Parker nearly flies off the top of the equipment, but slides off the mule in one fluid movement instead.

"Thanks for the ride, Mal. That's one I owe you!" he says, already rushing for the ladder to the next level.

Mal carefully glides the mule into the belly of Serenity as the Alliance soldiers fight their way through the steam. They manage to get through it just in time to see the inner airlock doors slide shut. They open fire but there's little point, the doors are already shut.

* * *

_The Carousel_  
Serenity, now laden with its full crew and its new mule, launches into the black. A few seconds later Parkers ship, which is smaller and nimbler than Serenity, joins her. The large amount of Alliance activity seems to be keeping the ships docked to the Carousel, but there are two patrol boats and a few more gunship's pursuing the ones that have managed to break free.

A large slaver ship, shaped vaguely like a lobster, magnetic grapplers and a verity of different weapons systems is making things hard for the Alliance. She fires on one of the Alliance troop carriers and it's hull ruptures, venting the atmosphere. A patrol boat swings round to deal with the slaver ship.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal and Jayne run into the bridge, joining Wash and Book. All four of them look out of the window with varying degrees of anger and worry on their faces.

"Hey, is that Parker's ship?" Wash asks, whipping Serenity to one side as another gunship slides past them.

Mal and Jayne, who are not expecting the shift fall to the ground heavily. Book raises his eyebrow in amusement as they pick themselves up from the floor, glaring at the back of Wash's head in annoyance.

"Might want to grab something." Wash says over his shoulder as the two men struggle to get up.

Before Mal has a chance to make a sarcastic comment about Wash's piloting skills, the proximity alarm starts to go off forcing what he was about to say right out of his head.

"What's that?" Jayne asks.

"It means someone doesn't like us." Wash replies calmly.

Out of the window a missile from one of the Alliance gunships sails past the front of Serenity and narrowly misses the tail of Parkers ship which banks to the left to avoid it.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
The ship rocks to the right as Wash makes another evasive manoeuvre. Zoe and Kaylee are securing the hover-mule, Simon is helping to stow some of the packages all of them finding it hard to keep on their feet.

Inara is stood by the stairs leading to the catwalk, holding onto the rail desperately her knuckles turning white. River is stood in the middle of the cargo bay, her feet firmly planted allowing herself to roll with the ship, keeping her balance perfectly.

Simon lifts one of the packages from the back of the mule and leans close to Kaylee for a few seconds. He frowns as he gets a good look at her scratched and bruised face.

"You're hurt." he says quietly, reaching out to her in concern.

"Ain't nothin'," she replies with a little smile, avoiding his touch, "Just got a little tight in the Carousel."

"Still, I-"

The whole ship cants at a forty five degree angle abruptly. Barrels and crates and pieces of equipment fly across the hold. Inara tumbles up the stairs in her attempt to get out of their way, Simon is thrown into Kaylee and Zoe grabs a strap on the side of the mule to keep her from falling. River however is stood stock still like a tree in a storm.

Simon untangles himself from Kaylee with a loud groan of pain. Kaylee looks a bit shocked and she looks down at him apologetically.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Strap it down you two!" Zoe yells.

Both Kaylee and Simon snap to attention at her yell. Zoe just tightens a strap on the mule, throwing them an annoyed look. The ship is quivering underneath them now, as if there was a near-miss or at least the graze of a missile on Serenity's underbelly.

"Did we just get hit?" Inara asks in fear.

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity is rocking and rolling from side to side, diving through a blossom of flame and debris. She's being pursued by a patrol boat at least twice her size, and its gaining on her fast. Parkers ship, which was flying alongside Serenity seconds ago, is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal leans forward over Wash's shoulder looking up through the window at the wreckage and fire above them. Book is ignoring the danger and is on the computer at the co-pilots station. A piece of the debris bounces off the window, thankfully not leaving a crack, but it makes everyone take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Was that Parker who just got blown up?" Wash asks even though he is in full knowledge of the answer.

"There goes that favour." Jayne groans heartlessly.

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge_  
Captain Chien, a man in his early forties, with intense looking dark eyes and patrician features is stood at the forward window of the bridge watching Serenity duck and weave in attempt at escaping. He watches it with a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face.

"Sir, sensor locks appear to have been damaged by debris from the Palomino-Class vessel." says a young Alliance officer at a console.

"Target manually." Chien replies not even turning around to address his staff member.

"Yessir."

Several missiles dog Serenity's tail, missing once, twice, three times in a row as she bobs and weaves in space. Lieutenant Wallace, a man in his mid twenties, clean cut and handsome looking, steps up beside Chien.

"Captain Pennington has requested assistance, sir. They are encountering unexpected resistance from one of the slave ships." he says in a low voice.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Let them go." he says, the last part for the crew on the bridge.

His ship banks around and he wistfully watches as Serenity escapes into open space. Chien looks sourly as she disappears into the black of space after a last kick of the engines.

* * *

_The Carousel_  
Chien's patrol boat slews round, heading back towards the lobster shaped slave ship which is still battling with the other Alliance ships, and it's doing a pretty good job of holding them off. It has managed to clamp down on one of the other patrol boats with its magnetic grapplers and a tug-of-war between the two ships seems to be in effect.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash flies steady, barely moving the yoke at all now after his spectacular show back at the Carousel. He's breathing heavily, as if he's just run a marathon. Mal and Jayne look like they're still waiting for the other shoe to drop and another patrol boat appear out of the black.

"How come we ain't dead?" Jayne asks, still peering out of the window, scanning the area ahead for any more Alliance ships.

"Love to say it was me, but they just stopped." Wash replies with a shrug.

"Don't much care why we're still alive, Wash," Mal says letting his eyes slip from the window, "Good flyin', now get us to the edge of the system and go for hard burn. I want to be as far away from here as-"

"Is that wise, Captain?" Book asks, still working on the computer.

"You got somethin' to say, Preacher?"

"If they're following standard Alliance procedure, there are probably additional patrol boats station as sentries along the most obvious exit vectors. It's my understanding that this planet was chosen as home for the Carousel because of the number of moons that are of use as hiding places." Book replies, looking up at Mal.

Mal and Jayne share one of those looks, the kind of look that says 'how does a preacher know that?'. Wash also throws Book a funny look, one eyebrow raised. Book just smiles politely at them.

"Keep talkin'." Mal says with a wave of his hand.

"Could be we might benefit from laying low on one of those moons for a few days." Book replies with a shrug.

"You keep gettin' us away from here," Mal says to Wash, then turns his attention back to Book, "Got any suggestions?"

Book smiles and turns the computer screen towards Mal. It has a grainy picture of a small blue moon that's close to the planetary rings and not far from their current position.

* * *

_Ocean Moon_  
The moon is seemingly covered in water, the kind of deep blue you'd associate with blue skies and bright sun. Serenity swoops in low over the ocean, pulling waves in her wake.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Jayne is sat where Book was earlier, a bored look on his face. Book has taken Jayne's previous position. Both he and Mal look out over the water from behind Wash's chair, squinting in the bright light of the sun.

"Great. So instead gettin' blowed up, we can get drowned." Jayne mutters.

"I hear downing's a peaceful way to go." Wash muses.

"So's bein' strangled." Jayne retorts, folding his arms.

Book places a hand on Wash's shoulder and points out of the window.

"Head closer to the equator, son. We should find some islands there," he says gently, "Basic planetary topography." he adds as he catches the curious look on Jayne's face.

"They teach ya that at shepherdin' school?" Jayne asks.

Wash ignores Jayne, as does Book, staring through the window for the sight of land. His face suddenly brightens, a smile spreading across it.

"_Oh, sweet chubby Buddha, sometimes I love my life_, this might be my favourite moon ever!" he exclaims at the sight of a perfect little island.

"Find a spot. Set us down." Mal says, already on his way off the bridge.

* * *

_Serenity: Airlock_  
Mal is in on of Serenity's beaten up space suits, looking round with a serious expression on his face. He checks the handheld device that's checking the levels of gas in the planets atmosphere.

"Looks good. Air's breathable." he says into his radio.

Before he's finished speaking however, the airlock hisses and the ramp lowers revealing his excited looking crew.

* * *

_Ocean Moon: Island_  
The area around the landing sight is truly a tropical paradise, and if it's anything to go by, the whole island is. To one side of Serenity is a light jungle of fruit plants and leafy undergrowth that wouldn't seem out of place on the shores of some sunny beach on Earth-That-Was.

Along the other side of Serenity is a beautiful wide river with white sandy shores, cutting a decent sized clearing in the plant life that the ship could land in. Wash has parked her in such a way that she straddles the river, a textbook landing.

* * *

_Serenity_  
Mal has barely taken the helmet off his bead before the crew is spilling out down the ramp and onto the shore of the river. All of them are wide eyed in wonder as they step off the ship and into the sand. Wash and Zoe are first, Wash looking smug and Zoe looking impressed.

"Have to say, this might be one of the best landings you've ever made." she tells her husband, putting her hand round his waist.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" exclaims Kaylee as she, Book and Simon step off too.

"This place is amazing." Simon agrees.

"So loud. Fly, fly, swim, swim, scurry, scurry." River says in whispered wonder.

She's yet to step on the ramp and Kaylee takes her by the hand, pulling her down it. River smiles as she digs her toes into the sand. Simon hovers on the edge of the ramp, taking his shoes off and rolling up his trouser legs. Jayne and Book copy him both taking a little longer.

"Next time I need a miracle, Shepherd, I know who I'm talkin' to." Jayne says, pulling off a sock.

Inara is the last one to walk in a regal and sedate looking pace. She gracefully turns her head, taking in the scenery with a look of approval. She joins Mal who has just wrestled out of the rest of his spacesuit.

"Mal… this place is…" words fail Inara.

"Yeah, I know," he turns to the crew, "Hey! Don't go too far!"

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge_  
Captain Chien looks out at the now darkened form of the Carousel. All forms of resistance from the people in the Hub to the ships trying to escape has been squashed. The lobster-live slaver ship has a large hole in its hull, but looks largely intact. Wallace, holding a sheet of holographic paper approaches his Captain.

"Priority alert sir." he says, handing it over.

Chien takes it from him and takes a minute to read the information, every line of the transcript making his frown deeper. He looks up from the holographic paper and gives Wallace a sharp look.

"Forward this to the other captains. Any resources they can spare are to begin an immediate search of the system for the indicated vessel," he hands the sheet back to Wallace and turns back to the window, "The got away from us once, but not a second time."

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Inara is sat in front of her Cortex Screen that hangs on her wall like a mirror. The client portion is currently deactivated. She moves her finger over the screen and highlights another section which brings up the statement, 'No messages waiting'. Behind her Mal clears his throat quietly. She taps away the message and covers the screen with a drape, startled at the noise.

"Captain, I didn't hear you ask to come in." she says aspirated.

"You so rarely do." he replies with a smile.

"To what do I owe this intrusion?" she asks.

He's got a bottle of wine in each hand and holds them up to show her.

"Thought you were about and figures I'd see if I could convince you to head outside. Not a day to be cooped up, you ask me."

"I was just checking to see if I'd received any new messages."

"And have you?" Mal asks, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Inara shakes her head and walks over to him, taking a bottle of wine from him and studying it. It's a decent brand, she seems slightly surprised by the fact and she fixes Mal with a slightly confused look.

"From the caper we pulled for Li Shen a few months back. Got another bottle I was saving for dinner, but this is pretty much the last of it." Mal explains.

"Ah yes, the infamous, 'I'll pay you in real coin next time, I promise,' caper."

"I see you've heard of my exploits." Mal replies cheerily.

Inara just smiles and coyly looks around her shuttle, handing the bottle back to Mal.

"You know, I didn't think I would, but when I'm gone, I'll miss this." she sighs.

There's an awkwardness between them and they look away from each other. It takes a moment, then Inara clears her throat.

"Shall we head outside?" she asks, changing the subject.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
Mal wanders down the stairs, wine bottles still in hand, Inara following him. They walk past Simon who's stood by the cargo bay doors looking down the ramp at a grinning Kaylee. Kaylee is swimming beneath him, up to her neck in the cool water.

"Come on Simon. The water's so beautiful!" she says, splashing the water.

"I can't…" Simon replies, grimacing.

"Your shoes are already off. That's a big step!"

"I don't have a suit."

"Who says you need a suit?"

"I-er, I mean-" Simon splutters, unsure of what to say to that.

Out of nowhere Jayne runs at top speed past the floundering Doctor. He's wearing a mangy pair of shorts for swimming. With a loud whoop he cannonballs through the cargo bay doors and crashes into the water completely drenching Simon from head to toe.

* * *

_Serenity_  
Inara and Mal leave the ramp as Jayne makes his dive into the water. They meet Book at the bottom of the ramp, bare footed and enjoying the view of the island. Zoe and Wash are not far away down the shore, lying in the sand, relaxing in the bright sun.

Zoe, for a change is wearing a brightly coloured sarong. Wash however has finally found an acceptable place for his Hawaiian shirt to fit in, he's also wearing shorts and a ludicrous looking straw hat. River is not far from them, prancing around the shore, chasing a large colourful butterfly. Mal smiles as he approaches Book who is looking up at the sky, catching a couple of the suns rays.

"Nice port you found us, Sheppard." Mal says, looking round at the greenery and blue sky.

"The view is quite amazing, isn't it?" Book agrees.

"Almost nice enough to make me believe your God's got the way of it."

"Could be God put this place here, but see that," Book points at the long line of palm trees, "Vegetation looks suspiciously like something from Earth-That-Was."

"You sayin' this place was terraformed?"

"A paradise project. I thought they were just myth." Inara says with a frown.

"Every myth's got a kernel of truth at its heart, doesn't it?" Book asks with a smile.

By this time Wash and Zoe have left their sunny spot by the shore, and joined them.

"Can I name it, Captain," Wash asks in an excitable tone, "I mean, Jayne's got that crappy moon where he's a hero. Can I have this one? Please? I promise I'll name an ocean after you."

"Shepherd was the one pointed us here. Anyone claims it, should be him." Mal replies, matter-of-fact.

"Honours all yours, son." Book says to Wash with a shrug.

Wash grins widely and rubs his hands together, thinking really hard and his eyes narrow. Then he strikes a pose, miming planting a flag in the soft sand.

"We shall rule over this fertile little moon. And we shall call it… Wash's Moon!" he says in a booming voice.

Zoe raises her eyebrow and slowly turns to him, setting her face into a look of 'excuse me'. He catches her look and gives her a little smile, thinking again for a second.

"I mean, Zoe's Moon! Yes, yes, to show the depth of our love of Zoe, we shall name an entire moon in her honour!" he adds.

"You're a lucky woman, Zoe. Many's the man who promised me the moon and the stars and not one has yet delivered." Inara says with a smile.

"I am lucky, aren't I?" Zoe says, hugging Wash.

"Yes, yes you are. For you are wed to the mighty pirate-king of Zoe's Moon!" Wash says, still in his booming voice.

Zoe gives him a look that says 'don't push it, honey' and he smiles sheepishly and stops his posturing. Zoe shakes her head slightly, and rolls her eyes, returning her eyes to Mal.

"Can I take it from those bottles you're carrying that you've considered my request?" Zoe asks Mal, a nod at the bottles.

"What request?" Wash asks, puzzled.

"Can't see no harm to it." Mal shrugs.

He hands over the bottle and she smiles and turns to Wash, who is looking at her wide eyed. He's grinning like an idiot.

"Asked the Captain if we could take the spare shuttle, explore the coastline. Maybe even have a picnic." she explains.

"A night away from the parents! Very exciting!" Wash says, practically bouncing up and down in enthusiasm.

Mal frowns at this, setting his jaw at an odd angle. Wash visibly deflates at Mal's look.

"Not a night, just a few hours. We ain't locals here. Who knows what comes out when things get dark? You see sunset, you head back." he warns them.

There's a loud splash and then laughing in the water behind them and they all turn. Kaylee flies through the air, having just been thrown by Jayne who is treading water behind her. She shrieks as she lands in the water and comes up laughing.

"Any plans for that other bottle, Captain?" Book asks, turning away again.

"Didn't think preachers were s'posed to drink, Shepherd." Mal says.

"Nothing wrong with a little of the grape in moderation. I was thinking I'd head downriver a bit, see it I might be able to catch something for dinner. Bottle like that might make the afternoon much sunnier."

"Talkin' about goin' fishin', preacher?" Jayne asks, swimming closer to the group.

"Would you like to join me?"

Simon joins the group looking wet and miserable, he's soaked from the neck down thanks to Jayne and his flying bomb into the water earlier. He's removed his waistcoat but he still seems uncomfortable in his wet shirt.

"Have you seen River?" he asks, hint of concern in his voice.

"Told you not to stand so close to the gorramn edge, doc." Jayne sniggers, taking in the sight of the soaked doctor.

Simon gives Jayne a looks that should, by all rights, freeze the very water around him. Jayne just grins slyly back. Kaylee pulls herself out of the water and also joins the group, her hair loose and dripping wet. Jayne gawks at her, his mouth hanging open a little as he takes every inch of her in.

"Oh, Simon. And that was one of your nice vests too!" she exclaims.

"I should… It'll be all right. I shouldn't have been so close to the edge." he mumbles.

"So what're we all doin' standing around at the bottom of the ramp?"

"We're gonna have a picnic!" Wash says excited.

"A picnic? Shiny! Doesn't that sound nice Simon?"

"No, I meant-"

"Yes, I suppose a picnic could be very nice." Simon replies, cutting Wash off.

Kaylee smiles at Simon and he brightens a little, although he still seems awkward in this bedraggled clothes. Wash looks to Zoe and then inclines his head towards Simon and Kaylee. He wiggles his eyebrows and she nods her approval for them to join the picnic.

"The four of us'll take the shuttle, head over to the far side of the island-"

"The far side? We'll be like explorers." Kaylee says excitedly.

"I was thinking pirates. Picnic eating, wine swilling pirates!"

"The four of us? River-" Simon breaks off.

He looks down the shore at his sister who is staring at a flower and stroking it with a gentle hand. She might even be talking to it and she looks pretty happy at whatever it is it's saying back to her.

"I'll look after your sister, son. You young folk go and have a good time." Book says with a smile.

Kaylee grins at Simon and takes his hand.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
Mal is standing alone in the middle of the cargo hold, his eyes firmly closed, listening to the silence of the ship. It's rare to find Serenity so quiet, and he's kind of unnerved by it. He opens one eye at the sound of approaching footsteps on metal grilling, and Inara is standing on the upper catwalk looking down at him.

"It's strange. Too quiet." he says, opening the other eye.

"I rather like it for a change," Inara replies, walking down the stairs to join him, "I don't know that you and I have ever been alone like this on the ship before, Captain."

"I…" Mal pauses, she's standing very close to him, "You know, I think you're right. Ship doesn't seem right, the whole crew gone."

Mal gives Inara a look and turns away, walking away from her, quite possibly to retire to his bunk.

"With the crew gone, are you still the captain?" Inara asks.

"Think it's that easy," Mal asks, stopping, "Can you stop bein' a companion just like that?"

"Why don't we both give it a try?"

* * *

_Zoe's Moon: Far Shore_  
Zoe, Wash, Kaylee and Simon sit around a threadbare blanket covered with food. By food its actually just basic protein packs and an a few bits of fruit picked from the nearby trees.

The shuttle is parked on the beach not all that far away, the ocean lapping at it's front landing gear. They're all laughing and Simon is filling Zoe's empty wine glass as he tells, what seems to be, a very funny story.

"And still didn't figure it out? Seriously?" she asks.

"No. I mean, can you imagine? The prices were in platinum and my father… he's a very intelligent man, but sometimes not quick with the math." Simon smiles.

"Did you tell him?" Kaylee asks.

"Well, what I did was… he was insistent that we drink a round, since it'd take us so long to get there, so I looked at him and I said, 'Dad… look at the prices. That's not just a wine you're paying for'." at that the group dissolves into laughter.

"And that's the only time you were in a brothel?"

"There was one other time."

"Of course. Let's not forget the bordello we were hired to protect." Wash reminds him.

There's a sense of camaraderie between the four of them and without Jayne and River around to gum up the works, Simon is actually fitting in very well with the group. Simon laughs at the reminder.

"Okay, TWO other times! Oh, wait, I forgot. Three." he admits.

"I want to hear about those." Kaylee asks clapping her hands together.

"You still haven't told us your brothel story."

"I'm not sure I'm tipsy enough yet." Kaylee replies, holding up her wineglass.

Simon, having not put the bottle down, pours the last of the wine into her glass with a grin. Wash and Zoe see this as a cue to leave and they exchange looks with each other. Zoe finishes her glass of wine, which is actually still quite full and Wash follows suit, smacking his lips in appreciation.

"As exciting as all these brothel tales are, I think the missus and I need to spend a little alone time in the shuttle." Wash says, stretching.

"They're gonna have sex." Kaylee says to Simon in a hushed tone.

"Yes, yes we are." Wash replies, ruffling Kaylee's hair as he stands up.

He offers Zoe a hand to help her up, which she takes. She throws him an amused look and shakes her head a little at Wash's honesty.

"This has been nice. Really." she says, smiling down at Kaylee and Simon.

Wash tries to lift Zoe over his shoulder and fails miserably, so instead he settles for running after her to the shuttle. Kaylee and Simon laugh, more than a little awkwardly. They look back at each other.

"Do you want to-" Kaylee starts.

"The beach. Do you want to… a walk?" Simon says, pointing at the golden sand of the beach ahead.

She smiles at him, her eyes glittering slightly in the sun that's beginning to set behind the shuttle.

"Love to." she replies softly.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon: Riverbank  
_Book is dozing on the riverbank, the fishing pole slack in his hands. He wakes with a bit of a start and looks around. Jayne is sat next to him, casting his line out into the river. There's a bucket between them and the bottle of wine that's been cracked open. The only thing that seems a little out of place here is Jayne's rifle which he's propped by the bucket.

"Dozed off. Must be the heat." Book says, mopping his brow.

"That or the years." Jayne jokes in good-humour.

"Where's River?"

"I wasn't the one said I'd look after her." Jayne shrugs.

He glances at his belt to make sure that his hunting knife is still on his belt, then returns his attention to the river and his fishing pole. Girl's not armed, with any luck she's get herself eaten and they'd be home dry.

"River?" Book calls out.

"Over here." calls Rivers voice from the bushes.

Book puts his pole down and heads off in the direction of the voice. Jayne continues to fish for a minute and then rolls his eyes.

"Gorrammit." he mutters.

He puts down his pole, scoops up his rifle and follows Book into the brush. He takes a few steps then jogs back and grabs the wine bottle with his free hand. The two of them break through the light brush to see River staring intensely at something on the ground.

"River? What are you doing?" Book asks.

"Watching." she replies, not looking up.

They approach her cautiously. She's staring at a dying fish as it flops on the ground, bleeding from the gills. She puts her hand out and pulls at its fin s little so it glints in the light.

"To see when it realises it's not a fish anymore." she mutter, still not looking away.

"River…" Book sighs.

"Stopped being a fish once it was on the hook, but it didn't know."

"What's ruttin' wrong with you, girl?" Jayne growls.

He grimaces at the suffering fish, steps forward and hit's the fish over the head with the butt of his rifle. It stops moving and River looks up at him, the reproachful look on her face is the kind a parent would give to a child.

"Now I'll never know." she sighs, shaking her head.

Jayne gives a little shudder and takes a swig of the wine to calm his nerves. Girl was gonna be the end of him one of these days. If not by killing him in his sleep, then by making him so nervous he'd have a heart attack.

* * *

_Serenity: Dining Room_  
Mal and Inara are sat opposite each other at the dining table, a Wei Chi board between them. The bottle of wine is on it's side, empted a long time before. Mal is holding a rather large sake bottle, from which he takes a sip and unsteadily puts it down on the table next to the board.

"Your move, Mal." Inara says, looking up at him from the board.

He examines the board closely planning out different moves, then he makes his choice, flipping some of her stones. He leans back in his chair and folds his arms, looking mighty impressed with himself.

"Not bad." Inara says, nodding her head.

She silently counts the number of stones he's flipped and takes a swig of sake from the bottle, much longer than his sip.

"Told you I was good at this game, Inara." Mal replies, slurring a little.

She ignores him, puts the bottle down and makes a game winning move. For a second, Mal is silent, looking down at the board. It takes slightly longer than normal to realise that he's lost.

"Wha-? Now how did you-?" he mutters.

"Drink up." she hands the bottle over to him and he downs it.

He frowns and upends it, peering into it as if there should be more hiding in the bottom. Inara smirks, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Mal grins at her, setting the bottle down heavily.

"Another game? Best of seven?" Inara asks, resetting the board.

"Don't believe there's enough liquor left on the ship to take us there." Mal replies, shaking the bottle.

Inara stands cautiously, one hand firmly planted on the table to steady herself. She's tipsy, but in far better shape than Mal is. Looks like she's won most of the games so far.

"Thank you for the game, kind sir." she says, curtseying to him, one hand still supporting her on the table.

Mal stands, swaying like he's on a rolling boat and bows deeply. Unsurprisingly, he looses his balance and almost topples over, hand hitting the wine bottle and sending it spinning off the table. It lands on the floor but, thankfully, doesn't smash. There's a silence and Inara explodes with laughter and she leans on the table even more as she laughs.

"That's not funny!" Mal says, a little hurt.

"Yes, it is. A little." Inara replies.

"Okay, maybe a little." he says, beginning to laugh drunkenly.

Inara leans forward to clear up the Wei Chi board and he goes to help. Mal lurches forward too.

"Let me help you with-" he pauses and they both look down.

They had both gone to pick up the same stone at the same time and ended up holding hands. They look at each other for a moment, a spark in their eyes that wasn't 0there before.

"Mal, I…" Inara says in a quiet voice.

He takes his hand away from hers and looks away. Inara seems to tense up and she adverts her eyes from Mal.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says quietly.

"Anything."

"Ain't gonna asks why you're leavin', since I don't 'xpect I'll get a straight answer. But… why'd you stay this long?"

"I like it here. I really do. I'll miss this when I'm gone. I'll miss everyone. Well, maybe not Jayne. I feel like I'm a part of something when I'm here. Even if it is a crew of _petty_ thieves." Inara replies with a sad little smile.

They look at each other over the game board. There is so much they want to say to each other, but neither of them is willing to make the first move. Mal takes a breath, clearing his throat a little nervously.

"You helped us with more than a few jobs, to be sure, but you were never part of the crew." Mal says, simply.

As the words leave his mouth, he realized what he's said and immediately regrets it. He straightens up, looking slightly appalled at his own words. Inara looks at him coldly her lips pursed tightly together and folds her arms, suddenly stone cold sober.

"Inara, I…" he says, trying to make up.

"No, I never was part of this crew, was I? And it seems you can't stop being the captain, even for an hour." she snaps, storming out of the room.

"Inara!" he calls out.

He watches her leave, but chooses not to follow her. He kicks the wine bottle on the floor across the room and it smashes on the wall, then he leaves the room himself.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon: Riverbank_  
Book and Jayne, more at ease after River's escapades with the fish, sit on the riverbank, watching the rainbow hued sunset. Jayne finishes the last mouthful of the wine. River standing nearby, snatches the cigar Book is smoking right out of his mouth and he looks round at her surprised. He laughs as she comically smokes it and turns back to the sunset.

* * *

_Shuttle_  
Zoe and Wash are in a heap in the middle of the floor, the sunset's orange glow streaming through the window of the shuttle, shining of their sweaty bodies as they make love.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon: Far Shore_  
Simon and Kaylee walk along the beach at a sedate pace, holding hands and laughing as the tide washes over their feet. Kaylee bends down to pick up a pretty looking shell and when she straightens up to show him, he places a hand gently on her cheek. She looks up at him, her eyes shining and he leans down towards her. With the sunset beach as a backdrop Simon gently kisses Kaylee at long last.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Inara, looking frustrated, checks her messages again on the Cortex screen. Still no new messages in her inbox. She catches the glow of the sunlight streaming through the shuttles window and moves to the pilot seat, captivated by its beauty. Her lips part in amazement as she just takes it in.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal is sat in the pilot's seat looking very alone on the empty bridge, looking out over the ocean at the beauty of the setting sun, his face impassive. He blinks slowly, then drops his eyes from the window and shakes his head.

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge  
_Wallace approaches Chien and snaps to attention at his side. Chien barely glances at him.

"None of the blockade ships report contact. It's possible that they managed to make it out of the system undetected…" Wallace informs him.

"But more than likely they're still here." Chien replies, turning to Wallace.

"Apparently a number of the moons here were once used as hideouts for pirates, smugglers and the like."

"If that's true, then they could hide for weeks. Or months. Have we received the support I requested?"

"Captain Pennington is still requisitioning the majority of forces for the Carousel." Wallace says nodding.

Chien nods his head in approval and looks back out of the window at the passing stars. The ship passes a pockmarked moon and Chien narrows his eyes at it, realising something.

"Do you think they're hiding on one of the moons?" he asks Wallace.

"That's where I would be, sir."

"Good instincts, Wallace. Select the tree likeliest locations and send a gunship to each for recon," Wallace nods at this but doesn't move, "Something else, Wallace?"

"Sir, I was reviewing our orders. We're to capture this vessel intact and quarantine the crew?"

"Yes. That will make it more difficult, won't it?"

"I have a idea, sir." Wallace replies, with a slight smile.

Chien turns to his second in command, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon: Far Shore_  
Simon and Kaylee part from their kiss, almost like they're coming up for air. Kaylee leans in again, but Simon backs away and turns out towards the ocean. Kaylee opens her eyes to look up at him.

"Simon…" Kaylee says softly, smiling and breathless.

Simon frowns and hangs his head. He looks slightly teary eyed as he looks out across the ocean towards the pink clouds hanging over the setting sun.

"I'm sorry." he mutters.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. It's just… the beach and the sunset and you looked so beautiful-"

"Simon?" Kaylee says, confused.

He finally turns back towards her, his face solemn, not meeting her eyes. His hands twist together nervously.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. I have responsibilities. River… I can't… I shouldn't… Sun's setting. We should go." he says, still not looking at her.

Without another word he begins to head back to the shuttle. Kaylee watches him go, angry and completely stunned by his reaction. After a second, she follows him, folding his arms and setting her face into an angry scowl.

* * *

_Shuttle_  
Wash and Zoe are on the floor under another threadbare blanket, looking tired and happy. There's a knock on the door and Wash yelps in surprise and they both sit up in shock.

"Zoe? Wash," it's Simon calling through the door, "Sorry to intrude, but the Captain said we should be back by sunset…"

"_Buddha-damned nuisance! Won't somebody stuff that kids mouth with monkey faeces? I'll give you ten platinum!_" Wash mutters lying back down again.

"It's okay, honey. I was done." Zoe says, laying a hand on his arm.

"Well I wasn't!"

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
Jayne stomps up the ramp, dogged by River who is mimicking his movements annoyingly. Book follows them, carrying a bucket to the brim with their catch from the afternoon.

"But when does the fish stop being a fish?" River asks Jayne.

"Told ya already, I hate riddles!" he replies.

"I don't think it's a riddle she's asking, son. River, that's a question folks've been trying to answer for ages." Book says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When the fish is on the hook, can't pull away, is it still a fish, or just a thing?" River continues, frowning at her own question.

"Ask me, it's just dinner." Jayne mutters.

Above them Mal walks out into the upper catwalk, he's much more sober than he was earlier.

"Speakin' of, how'd it go?" Mal asks leaning on the bar in front of him.

"Got enough for a fine meal and then some." Book replies, hoisting the bucket into the air to show him.

"That's what I like to hear. Zoe tells me they're on the way in. Might be nice if we had something warm and tasty on the table." Mal replies, already heading to the galley.

Book follows him, handing Jayne the fishing rods as he goes. River is left alone in the cargo hold, a frown still on her face, still thinking about her own question. She watches them leave for the galley and tilts her head.

"Can't get away. Already on the hook." she mutters.

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge_  
Wallace approaches Chien, moving closer to him to explain. He looks slightly smug, a curl to his lip.

"One of the targeted moons is mostly aquatic, but ringed by small islands near the equator. Ideal hiding places, if you ask me." he informs his Captain.

"Any word from Pennington?" Chien asks.

"No additional support, sir. He's responded to our special request, but, otherwise, nothing."

"I'm sure the troops are needed at the Carousel," Chien nods, pacing away from the window a little, "Very well. We'll do this without additional support. Continue to search the other moons, but re-task two gunships to assist with recon over the islands."

"Should I put the ambush into place, sir?" Wallace looks up and Chien nods.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
The crew is sat around the cramped table eating dinner, a their normal meal of tea, sake and protein supplemented with steaming fried fish and a verity of local fruit picked from the trees outside.

There's a definite tension between Simon and Kaylee who are sat far away from each other, looking pointedly away. Mal notices the tension between them and keeps his eyes to his meal.

"And the doctor had a brothel story that was quite amusing." Wash says piling protein on his plate.

"I love me a good brothel story, if you know what I mean. Doc?" Jayne looks up at him expectantly, reaching across the table for a pineapple.

"It's not that kind of story, Jayne. You know our doctor. Too proper for anything fun." Kaylee replies passing one to him.

She may as well have leaned over the table and punched Simon square in the face by the reaction he gives. His mouth falls open and he blinks a few times, truly hurt. The table falls into an awkward silence.

"So… where's Inara?" Wash asks, trying to break the silence.

Things just get even more awkward as Mal gives him a stony look. Book clears his throat, interrupting before the awkward silence builds again.

"More fish?" he asks offering the plate to the crew.

They all reply with a resounding yes, and the plate is passed around just for something to do.

"Shepherd, ain't you supposed to give us bread or something' to go with this?" Jayne asks, shovelling fish into his mouth.

"I don't know, preacher. You sure found us a pretty enough paradise and it is Sunday after all." Wash shrugs.

"It is?"

"Indeed," Book nods, looking pointedly at Mal, "Shouldn't you be stealing something?"

"Thought it was Tuesday." Jayne mutters, popping pineapple in his mouth.

"What're you gettin' at, Shepherd?" Mal asks with a frown.

Inara walks into the room from towards the infirmary, looking around the table awkwardly. She looks like she might throw up at any second, still feeling the effects of the afternoons drinking.

"'Nara, hey. Sit down. We've got fresh fish!" Kaylee says.

"I don't know. I think maybe I'll go back to my shuttle. I'm not feeling-"

Before Inara can finish her sentence, people start shifting around the table to make room for her. Unfortunately, the spot is right across from Mal. Inara's jaw tightens a little.

"Come on, Inara! Have some fish." Wash says cheerily.

Inara nods and sits, looking at Mal awkwardly. He looks like he's going to apologize to her, but actually says nothing. As they stare steadily at each other, their plates untouched, the crew around them return to their meals.

Book hands out another plate of fish to the crew, each taking more than their fill. Simon passes a bowl of vegetables to Zoe and Jayne spears the remainder of the pineapple and offers it to the table, Kaylee taking it carefully. There's the collective sound of utensils on plates, chewing and plenty of yummy sounds around the table.

"Captain, I think we're going to stay," Wash announces to the table, "Yeah, Zoe and me, we're gonna collect shells. Trade with the locals. We'll be shell merchants."

"The locals is fish." Jayne replies, his mouth full.

"I didn't say we'd be successful merchants." Wash shrugs.

River looks up from her plate, her fork frozen half way to her mouth and looks directly at Zoe. She returns her fork to her plate slowly.

"She's thinking about it you know. Thinking about leaving." she mutters.

Wash turns fully in his seat and looks at his wife, his mouth hanging open slightly. Zoe doesn't look up at him looking at Mal instead, her eyes a little wide.

"Captain, I…" Zoe starts.

Mal however doesn't look up, his eyes still on Inara. They seem oblivious to the whole situation.

"Just ignore her. She's been talkin' crazy since we went fishin'." Jayne says shaking his head.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Simon say, looking at his sister sharply.

"It's okay. We caught fish." she replies.

"You know what, doc? I'm getting pretty sick-" Jayne growls, rising in his seat, his knife still in his hand.

Book holds his hands up, trying to calm the situation with gestures. It's not really working though.

"Now, there's no need for this." he says sharply.

"Is she right?" Wash asks his wife in a quiet voice. Zoe just looks down at her plate.

"No, Shepherd, stay outta this. This's between me and his lordship." Jayne yells.

"What? Are you going to stab me?" Simon snaps back.

"Are you really thinking about leaving?" Wash asks Zoe, taking her hand.

"I don't think this is the time or the place…" she replies.

"Jayne, I know he can be annoying, but why don't you put the knife down?" Kaylee says.

Jayne looks at the knife in his hand and for the first time realizes he's actually holding it. He slams it down onto the table top and makes a fist instead. Kaylee smiles grimly at Jayne's clenched hand.

"Better." she says with a nod.

"Jayne, really…" Book says, getting up now.

"What is the right time and place?" Wash pushes, looking hard a Zoe.

"Not now, Wash." she snaps.

Along the table Simon gets to his feet looking defiantly at Jayne. He looks like he's ready to launch himself across the table and throttle Jayne.

"Haven't we played this game enough?" he asks the bristling merc.

"If not now, when?" Wash asks.

"'Parently not, doc." Jayne growls.

Book and Kaylee are on their feet now trying to get between Simon and Jayne. River pushes her chair back from the table away from everyone and looks up behind her, as if staring through the solid outer hull of the ship. Mal finally drops his gaze from Inara's eyes and back to his plate.

"I'm leaving the ship." she says loudly.

The reaction is instantaneous, everyone falls into silence, Jayne straightens up and turns to her.

"Leavin' the ship? But it's dark out." he says, totally not getting it.

Everyone apart form River and Mal turn to stare at Inara and start to talk all at once. Mal leaves the table and starts to work out of the room, River still staring up at the ceiling.

"Inara, no! You can't mean it-" Kaylee says, her eyes welling up.

"Leaving? But-" Simon mutters confused.

"Okay, so you were right-" Wash mumbles to Zoe.

"I'm sure this is a well-considered decision, but-" Book says frowning.

"Why would you leave now? We's got fish." Jayne asks, still not getting the gravity of the situation.

In the middle of all this River stands up abruptly, her eyes not shifting from the same spot on the ceiling. She looks completely horrified, and seemingly not by Inara's news.

"The fishermen are here." she mutters.

There's something about the way she says it, the inflection of her voice that silences everyone. Wash and Zoe share a look of surprise and Mal, who is on the stairs on the way up to the bridge, stops and turns back.

"Wash?" Mal says in a dark tone.

Wash nods and jumps out of his chair, heading for the bridge. Just as he leaves his chair the proximity alarm sounds throughout the ship. River's eyes begin to grow wider and she backs into the wall behind her, sinking down it an holding her hands over her ears.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon_  
It's deep dark night on this side of the moon and Serenity is flying over the ocean, driving up, higher and being pursued by an Alliance gunship. The gunship is firing around Serenity much rather than firing directly at her.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash is in his Zen state driving Serenity forward, Zoe and Mal planted firmly behind his pilots seat. All the talk from dinner has been completely forgotten about.

"They haven't hit us yet. That's a good thing." Wash says, one eye on the scanner, one eye on the window.

Zoe frowns deeply and looks down at the scanner herself. She looks annoyed by what she sees. Her eyes return to the window.

"They're herding us." she says in a low tone.

* * *

_Zoe's Moon_  
In the distance, appearing over the horizon, two more gunships join the first that's dogging Serenity's progress. With three of them firing at her, Serenity hasn't really got anywhere she can go.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Kaylee, Simon, Inara and Book are practically running around the tight space, clearing the table while Serenity rolls under them making things harder. River is sitting back in her chair now people running round her. Jayne is stood in the door up to the hallway up to the bridge looking nervous.

"Best we get this all away quickly as possible." Book says, grabbing the plate of fish.

Simon, a plate of food in his hand approaches Kaylee. He reaches out to take her shoulder, but she shies away from him.

"Kaylee, I-" he starts.

Kaylee however ignores him and steps around him without looking up. The ship shudders and plates and cups skitter on the table. They all reach for something to steady themselves with.

"What was that? We get hit?" Jayne asks.

"Don't think so, son." Book responds, getting back to clearing up.

"Just breakin' atmo, I think." Kaylee nods.

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity sails through the black like a knife through butter, leaving the orb of blue that is Zoe's Moon behind her in her trail. The three gunships follow her, herding Serenity in a particular direction. She pulls away from them and an Alliance patrol boat sweeps in from the right. Serenity has got nowhere to go.

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge_  
Chien looks at Serenity's flank as his ship joins approaches her, a delicious smile on his face, a smile of impending victory. He looks slightly manic, sweat gathering on his top lip.

"Steady. Just close enough to rattle them," he places a single finger on a button and speaks into a microphone, "Wallace?"

"On the way, sir." Wallace replies over the comm.

Chien straightens up, the smile on his face widening like a toad that's just caught a fly.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal leans anxiously over Wash's shoulder and Wash shrugs him away, angrily shoving him back with a free hand. Mal frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but not quickly enough.

"Back off," Wash yells, "I need a little more room to manoeuvre."

Mal nods and eases back to his usual, out of the way spot. Wash calmly sits steering the ship, Mal and Zoe still stood behind him on tenterhooks.

"Okay, I think we're awa- Oh, my God!"

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity pulls away from the Alliance patrol boat and the trio of gunships that trail behind her. It seems like they've managed to get away scot-free. But, out of the sun's glare, the lobster-like slaver ship appears, its magnetic grapplers sparking silently in the vacuum of space.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
The mass clean up continues, the smaller items now being cleared away from the table. Kaylee pauses, salt and pepper shakers in her hands. She approaches Inara who during all of this has stayed rooted to the spot, breathing heavily.

"Inara… are you really leaving?" Kaylee asks, her brow furrowed.

Inara looks away from her, her composure slipping. Her hands shake and her lip quivers a little.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee. I think I need to go to my room." she replies.

Without looking back at her stricken friend, she leaves the galley at a swift pace. Kaylee watches her go, a tear in her eye.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash, Zoe and Mal look through the forward window, the look on all of their faces a shared feeling of confusion and apprehension. They seem to all take a deep breath at the same time.

"What the gorramn hell is that thing?!" Wash exclaims, checking the scanner as if it'll give him some sort of clue.

"Slaver, by the look of it. Capture ship." Zoe says, icy toned.

"River." Mal says simply.

"Maybe so, sir." Zoe replies with a nod of the head.

Wash looks up at his wife, a little frown of worry on his face. Zoe looks impassively at it, only a flicker of anger in her eyes.

"They're trying to take us alive because of River." Zoe adds.

"And we're good as dead if they do. Wash, we have to get out of here." Mal adds.

"I don't disagree, sir." Wash nods.

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity narrowly slips past the huge slaver ship's magnetic grapplers, a hairsbreadth between them. The slaver ship immediately comes about, pursuing them for a second go. In the distance, the gunships and the patrol boat begin to close in on them like wolves round their prey.

Serenity: Bridge  
Wash lets out a breath of relief, allowing himself a little smile at the manoeuvre he's just pulled off.

"They're still following." Mal says impatiently.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Zoe prompts.

"Trying." Wash sings out.

"Try harder. They catch us, it's all over." Mal yells.

"There's five of 'em, sir. I'm doing what I can."

"There." Zoe says pointing out of the window.

"No." Wash says shaking his head.

"You can do it."

"No!" yells Mal, looking at where she's pointing.

Zoe places a warm friendly hand on Wash's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. She nods at Mal with a slight smile.

"My honey can do it." she says in barely a whisper.

"I can do it." Wash replies with a deep breath.

"What are- are you sure?" Mal asks, shaking his head.

Wash gives him a firm nod as a reply. Mal still doesn't seem completely convinced.

"Because if you're not sure, we're gonna die!" Mal continues.

"If they catch us, we're gonna die." Zoe surmises.

"Quicker this way, at least." Wash shrugs.

"We're gonna die." Mal mutters under his breath.

Zoe tightens her hand on Wash's shoulder as Wash begins his manoeuvring of Serenity towards the planetary rings.

"Captain… there's nothing you can do here. If there's someplace else you need to be, you know? Someone you need to talk to. In case." Wash prompts.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
The galley is stripped clean again, Mal strides through, a man on a mission. Jayne looks up at him sharply.

"What's goin' on, Mal? We gonna die or what?" Jayne asks bluntly.

Mal looks around wordlessly, doesn't find what he's looking for and heads across the room the rear exit at a lick.

"Mal?" Jayne calls out to deaf ears.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Mal approaches the door to Inara's shuttle and knocks, waiting patiently for her to open the door. She doesn't.

"Inara?" he calls to her.

There's a pause then Inara opens the door. Her face is pink with anger, and her eyes are bright red, she seems to swell as she looks at him.

"Mal?" she snaps.

The ship bobs an weaves under their feet and Inara looses her balance, beginning to fall. Mal catches her and the two of them look deep into one another's eyes.

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity is spinning and twisting, entering the planetary rings which are each like a river of icy debris. The hull is hit by one of the chunks of icy, once, twice, but she stays intact and flies true. The gunship that's pursuing her slams into a giant chunk of ice and explodes in a ball of flame.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Standing in the doorway of the shuttle, Inara and Mal are in one another's arms, their eyes still locked. The ship rolls beneath them and they struggle to keep on their feet. Inara's anger has seemed to melt away, and she's lost in Mal's eyes.

"Inara, I…" Mal breathes.

* * *

_Space_  
Serenity cuts a course through the planetary rings, avoiding larger chunks of ice with swift movements. The surviving Alliance gunships, the patrol boat and the hijacked slaver ship all veer off course and begin to go to the long way around the ring. But Serenity has pulled away into such a lead on them that they can't catch up.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Everyone looks around as the ship levels off beneath them. River continues to stare through the back of the ship, her mouth hanging open a little.

"Fish is still alive. Broke the line, but still on the hook. Always on the hook." she mutters to herself.

She blinks and shakes her head, breaking her eye contact with the wall. With a deep breath she walks away numbly.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Still they are looking into each other's eyes, still in each others arms even though the ship has stabilized and there is barely a tremor. Inara's eye begin to turn slightly watery.

"Mal, I-" Inara starts.

"Inara…" Mal breaths again.

"I got a wave from the Guild, Mal," Inara looks away, "They found a new home for me. I need you to make it our next stop."

Mal frowns at her a little and they separate. Inara looks at her feet, her hands twisting together nervously. Mal frowns and looks away at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, words completely failing him.

* * *

_Alliance Patrol Boat: Bridge_  
The patrol boat and the slaver ship are docked with one another and Wallace has returned to his post. He approaches Chien, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable in his presence. His fingers dance nervously by his side, and he keeps licking his lips as he addresses his superior.

"I'm sorry we allowed them to escape, sir." he says, downhearted.

"It's not your fault, Lieutenant. You're not trained to operate such a vessel. Good plan nonetheless." Chien replies, offering Wallace an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"We'll get them next time."

"Next time?"

"New orders. We're to track them wherever they go." Chien replies.

He holds up an official looking document on a square of holographic paper which has been stamped with the seal of the Alliance. On it is a blurred image of Serenity. Wallace's eyes grow wider, and he smiles gently.


	2. Why start on 1x16?

I was asked by a guest as to WHY the stories start at episode 1x16 when there were only 13 episodes of Firefly. Truth is, there are 14 episodes if you count the pilot 'Serenity' and 15 when you come to realise that the pilot was split into two episodes for airing reasons. Lets face it, no network was going to show a pilot that long. There is also a mysterious 'Episode 15' script floating around.

Now, as I have said, I'm nothing to do with Virtual Firefly. They chose to start there, I just followed their lead! So please! Enjoy!


End file.
